


You Won't Want to Go Home

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being princes of opposing kingdoms, Xander and Ryoma were ready to do politics by blade, if necessary. However, when you were involved, it was possible for you to persuade them into compromise by your own terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Want to Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> (つ･･)つ▬▬ι═══════ﺤ AT LAST, IT’S TIME TO WADE IN THE OCEAN’S GRAY LEWD WAVES! I’ve greatly looked forward to posting my first Fates one-shot, so I am more than joyful to finally do so! I hope you enjoy the lobster noodles, everyone!

Grey area. Middle ground. Neutrality.

Anything related to such terms didn't seem to exist in the eyes of Ryoma and Xander. Whereas the other royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr were more willing to reason and compromise--Takum, admittedly, an exception--the two eldest brothers only accepted one way or the other, regardless of the consequences that would follow.

Hence why your presence was such a conundrum to their viewpoint--a happy medium that neither had ever wanted to consider, as the mere idea of you being on the opposing side, next to _him_ tore them up far more viciously than a blade ever could. The two princes would not consider a truce so easily as you were aware. For now, you would endure through their conflict somehow--far beyond a history of war between both nations, but now a matter of pride, an establishment of who was more suited to be your lover.

Only in your room was the fierce, violent conflict between the two satisfied. A temporary remedy to guide their hands away from swords.

And onto your body.

You were between the sun and moon, pressed in the middle of gold and ivory. Your skin showed evidence of whose passion had been bestowed onto you, whether from a hungry mouth or teeth. Wave after delightful wave swept over you as you were subject to their affection and their desire.

It proved to be difficult to express your bliss freely, what with Xander's lips claiming your own--he could go without hearing his name if it meant muffling any mention of the other prince's. On the other hand, Ryoma had his face buried in your neck, his mouth trailing along your flesh. For two men who utterly despised one another, they certainly knew how to work together in leading you to marvelous ruin.

Both were driving into you in perfect sync, Xander's hips rising up to meet yours while Ryoma continued to pummel his cock into you from behind. It was a shame that they couldn't maintain such relative cordialness outside of your bedroom walls--even if you enjoyed being the medium of peace that directed their rivalry onto your body.

Somehow, you formed a cohesive sentence, one that wasn't contorted by your moans. Just a little, teasing quip on how they were moving together as one.

All of a sudden, Ryoma's hands were gripping onto your hips as though he was drawing out his sword to battle while Xander growled and hushed you with a fierce kiss. Both began to move inside you at their own rhythm, at their own desire.

You were now subject to their mercy.

_"You were meant for Nohr."_

_"Hoshido is where you truly belong."_

You knew beneath those breathlessly uttered words, beyond the politics and prides, it was their way of saying, "Come back with me. Stay with me. Don't leave with _him_."

Either choice held serious consequences, one which you wished to not have to witness and endure. Selfish as it was, you would try to push away the decision for as long as possible, to keep such thoughts out of your mind. You'd much rather take the battle here, to be _their_ fighting grounds, even if they cherished you like a prize.

For now, you were theirs, even if both men would stop at nothing until they could claim you for their own.


End file.
